fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last War/Issue 4
“There’s so much food! I love it here,” Axel says happily. “Damn, this is some good shit,” Spencer says. After they found the diner, they had eaten subs, burgers, sandwiches and the like. They also split a cake they found in the refrigerator. The following day, they slept due to lack of sleep. Brent slept on a couple chairs put together, Spencer slept on a long bench for the tables and Axel slept in the bathroom. For the first hour, Axel was flushing the toilet, just to annoy them. After that he fell asleep. They also slept most of the night. The next day, they set out, with a lot of plastic-wrapped food in their bags. They walked for a while frequently stopping for a break. In the meantime, Woody, Sapphire, Steven, Nathaniel and Lionel take off into town. They were concerned and starving, they felt they had no choice. “What happens if they come back, and we’re not there?” Sapphire asks Woody. “If they were okay, they’d be back by now. I’m seriously concerned,” Woody replies. “We’re gonna find them, right?” Sapphire asks. “Yes. I’d die before I let Jason,” Woody replies. “Dad, I don’t really want to hear anything about you or Jason dead,” Sapphire says. They walk for a while, talking little about Raymond and Jason. Spencer, Axel and Brent also walk. But them aimlessly. They hear people coming. That scares them. Luckily, there’s a small patch of woods where they are. They jump in. Woody notices a figure, maybe two, jumping into the woods. “I think I see them!” Woody half whispers. “Be as fucking quiet as you possibly can!” Spencer whispers to Axel and Brent. “Raymond? Jason? Is that you,” Woody calls. Woody and the group are un-armed. Big mistake to be calling out. ‘Raymond?’ Spencer thinks. ‘No they can’t mean Raymond.’ Spencer just remembered his empty gun. ‘Intimidating as hell,’ he thinks. Spencer slowly walks out of the woods and aims the gun at Woody. “I don’t know who you are, but I’m no Raymond. Fucking go,” Spencer threatens. Steven and Nathaniel remember Spencer from the news. “That’s Raymond’s brother!” Steven says. “Yea, we saw him on the news,” Nathaniel agrees. ‘This can’t be a coincidence,’ Spencer thinks. “Fine, then! What’s my name?” Spencer asks. “Spencer Thomas. Brother of Raymond Thomas. Haven’t seen him in 16 years,” Steven says. “Shit. You do know Raymond,” Spencer says. ---- A 15 year old Jason just got back a test they did in school. Highest mark in the class. "Yes! Perfect score!" Jason says to himself in the hallway after class. "Hey, look. Another perfect score for Jason," a boy who often bullies him says. His friends snicker. "Leave me alone," Jason says. They laugh. "Well at least I'll get a better education and a better job than you!" Jason shoots. "Well at least we'll still have a mom!" the boy says. "SHUT UP!" Jason screams punching him. Jason's mom was never there. The boy punches back. Harder. And again. And again. An anger built up inside Jason. Later on that year Jason shot and killed the boy, along with his friends, along with other children. Jason changed that day. He hardened. He's never been the same since. ---- "Just wait here, I'll call some people over the radio," Matthew says. "Full name's Matthew DeMunn, by the way." "You're not gonna bring anyone else here, are you?" Raymond asks. "Do I have stupid written on my forehead?" Matthew asks. Matthew exits the Warehouse then locks up. He walks out front then takes out his Walkie-Talkie. "You there?" Matthew says into it. "Yes," a voice replies. "Jasper brought some back. Two," Matthew explains. "Are you a fan of this sort of behavior?" the man asks. "No sir, but they look fitting," Matthew replies. "Did you take care of that problem?" he asks. "Yes, sir. Right in the neck of it," Matthew replies. "So, what about those two people?" the mans asks. "One's about my age, and the other's a little younger," Matthew tells him. "What are their names?" he asks. "Raymond Thomas and Jason Sanders," Matthew gose on. "I'll look into that," he says. "See ya," Matthew signs off. ---- Spencer and the group try to find Raymond and Jason. "Did they mention wanting to go anywhere?" Spencer asks. "We've been talking to some guys at a lab, why?" Woody replies. "Man, how are we gonna find THAT?" Axel complains. "How did you talk to them?" Spencer asks. "CB radio. In the backpack in you wanna check it out," Woody answers. "What channel was the guy on?" Spencer asks. "20, 21, or 22. Don't really remember," Woody replies. Spencer tries a little on channel 20 then moves on to channel 21. "Hello?" the voice says. "Keith!" Woody says. "Raymond?" Keith asks. "Well, he's the one we're looking for," Spencer says. "I'll make a small dead," Keith says. Everyone's silent, waiting for someone to says yes. "Meet me at the lab near the Northwest part of the city," Keith instructs. "If you don't know where that is, I'll give you directions." "I know where it is," Spencer says. "Great," Keith says. "Be there in an hour?" "Yes," Spencer says. Everyone is looking at Spencer. Not in a bad way, in a leadership way. It takes them longer to get there than they thought. When they get there, a young African-English man in a militant suit is standing outside. "Keith? Is that you," Woody asks. "Where's Raymond? Why were you asking me?" he asks them. "He's gone," Sapphire says. "He's not here. Sorry," Keith says. Keith looks well groomed and fed. "You guys look like hell," Keith says. "Please come in." They enter and go up a working elevator. Keith ever so often checking them out so they don't do anything wrong. "Aaron. Where's Keith?" They hear a voice ask. "Don't know, uncle Neville," Aaron replies. The door opens and Keith exits to see them. "I brought some people. Is that okay?" Keith asks. "Please talk with me," Neville says. ---- "What's going through your head, Keith?" Neville asks. "They needed help, sir," Keith says. "They want to find a member, then we can send them on their way." "I'm sorry, Keith, but we don't know them, they could be dangerous," Neville scolds. "I have my 2 nephews here, you, Sam, Allan and his family. We know them. We trust them. These guys, we don't." "Could they at least say the night?" Keith asks. "Well, they already know where the place is, you knock yourself out," Neville answers. "I'll go tell Aaron and Ethan about the situation," Neville say, exiting the room. Ethan was the man Raymond worked with, but no one knows that so they feel it would be an inconvenience to mention who Raymond is. Keith never mentioned it to anyone. Keith is still sitting down, glaring at the back of Neville's bald head the whole time. He gets up and walks out the door on the opposite side. "Spencer, right?" Keith walks up to Spencer. "Yes?" Spencer says politely. "You can stay in the downstairs corridors," Keith informs. "Trust issues, I get you man. I wouldn't trust us either," Spencer replies. "I'm so glad you understand. If you tell the rest, that'd be great," Keith says laughing in relief. Spencer tells everyone and they're more than fine with it, except Nathaniel, who feels offended by it all, but he agrees anyways. Spencer later talks to Neville. "So, you're in charge?" he asks in the main room. "We study the disease. Don't know if you know yet, but I'm the head scientist here," he answers. "Find anything out?" Spencer questions. "Is there a cure, and if so, is it hard to get?" "We found there is no cure. It would have to leave certain foods and specialized airs, and everyone who carries it would have to die," he replies. They then hear a knock at the door. "Come in," Neville calls. A man in his 30's walks in. "Uh, Neville, Allan wanted to talk to you. Something about his kids' birthday or something," he say. "Sam, go down there and tell him to wait. He can make birthday plans by himself. I'm busy now," Neville says. "So far I've seen you, Keith, Aaron and Sam," Spencer lists. "Well, Allan's kinda empty-headed. And Ethan is one smart son of a bitch," Neville explains. "Downstairs corridor tonight?" Spencer asks. "Right," Neville says. Spencer leaves without a goodbye. He's now eager to meet Ethan and Allan. He's also very tired. He walks downstairs and finds a vacant room. 'I'll... meet... them... tomorrow...' he thinks. Category:The Last War Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan Category:The Last War Issues